die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx
Giacinta "Jinx" Johnson is a secondary heroic protagonist in the 2002 James Bond film Die Another Day and is played by actress Halle Berry. Character Summary An NSA Agent, Jinx is assigned to kill a rogue North Korean agent named Zao, who is undergoing gene-replacement therapy at the Alvarez clinic on Los Organos island, Cuba. There she meets James Bond, who is also after Zao in the hope of extracting the identity of a double agent responsible for his 14 month imprisonment in North Korea. Introducing herself as "Jinx", a nickname derived from her being born on Friday the 13th, the two exchange double entendres and proceed back to Bond's room at the Hotel De Los Organos. The following morning she leaves the sleeping spy and crosses over to the clinic. Posing as a prospective patient, she kills Dr. Alvarez and accesses the clinic's records on Zao. Suddenly her mission is interrupted by 007, who has found the North Korean first. After being pursued by Jinx and Bond, Zao escapes by helicopter, leaving the armed American agent surrounded by clinic security. Stripping to her bikini, she dives backwards off the edge of the wall into the ocean and is picked up by a boat. Still pursuing Zao, Jinx tracks the agent to Gustav Graves' diamond mine in Iceland. Attending a public demonstration of the diamond magnate's Icarus Satellite at his Ice Palace, she once again crosses paths with Bond. Later that evening Jinx breaks into Graves' office and finds Zao 'sleeping' in a 'dream machine'. She tries to kill him but Graves stuns her before she can get the chance. After being interrogated by Zao, the agent leaves her to be disposed of by Mr. Kil. Rather than shoot her, Kil insists on using the nearby industrial lasers. As the laser edges towards her head, she is rescued by 007 who intervenes and stops the machine - only to be jumped by Kil. As the henchman prepares to deliver the finishing blow Jinx grabs the swinging controls and activates the laser; cutting through the back of Mr. Kil's cranium. After formally admitting that she is a member of the NSA, they team up and exchange information. It suddenly becomes clear to Bond that Zao is working with Graves, who is in reality an old North Korean adversary, Colonel Tan-Sun Moon. The pair split up, with Bond confronting Graves and Jinx heading to warn MI6 operative Miranda Frost. However, unbeknownst to Jinx, Frost is a double-agent working for Graves. Exchanging insults, Miranda locks her in Bond's suite and leaves her to die as Graves melts the Ice Palace using his satellite's heat-ray. Almost drowned in the flooding room, she is rescued for the second time by Bond, who shatters the door with his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and takes her to a nearby hot pool to be revived. During the chaos, Graves and Frost escape on his private airliner. On the orders of their respective Service Heads, Jinx and Bond infiltrate a North Korean airbase using switchblades and prepare to snipe Graves before he can take to the skies again. However, a passing truck ruins the shot and they are forced into boarding the plane via its landing gear. Again, the two split up with Jinx taking care of the pilot while James goes after Graves. While Jinx manages to take over the controls, Bond accidentally shoots out a window in Grave's observation deck. She manages to keep the plane airborne but is suddenly ambushed by a sword-wielding Frost, who forces the spy to hand the controls over to the auto-pilot and escorts her out of the cockpit. However, the auto-pilot sends the plane hurtling into the solar beam of the now active Icarus, causing the plane to violently lurch and disintegrate. Frost is hurled to the ground by the impact, allowing Jinx to gain the upper hand. They engage in a violent sword fight culminating in Jinx plunging a knife into Frost's chest. Jinx and Bond then manage to escape the burning and demolishing plane in a helicopter. Background Information and Notes * Much like Ursula Andress' character in the original Sean Connery James Bond film Dr. No, Jinx has a noteworthy bikini posing scene. * The character appears in the 007: Legends video game but is voiced by someone else and a different likeness was used beside Halle Berry's. * The character was originally supposed to have her own spin-off vehicle but the development fell through. Category:Characters played by Halle Berry Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Hostage Category:Allies